A Switch of Lives
by FizzGryphon
Summary: Dustpaw has had trouble in SunClan ever since he joined and when he finds a cat named Ishani lost in the forest it's more trouble. Ishani tells him her story but how can Dustpaw believe that the pretty she-cat was once a monster... Sort of in between K plus and T.
1. Chapter 1: The Way of SunClan

A Switch of Lives

Dustpaw shook his pelt free of water, would he ever get used to the ways of the clans. SunClan had accepted him only three moons ago as an apprentice of Dapplefeather. This had to be the worst day of his life. He'd missed that squirrel by tail lengths and now he'd fallen into the river hunting for fish. He looked up at his mentor. Her soft tortoiseshell pelt gave way to clear blue eyes, cold with hostility. "You'll never be a warrior at this rate," she hissed. Dustpaw felt his claws extend and scrape against the bare rock with annoyance. Dapplefeather caught him, "Mouse-brain, you're never going to be able to fight me."

The tan apprentice with dark brown stripes shook himself, trying to shake off the insult, "Just because I wasn't born a clan cat doesn't mean I'm not one at heart." His mentor shrugged. As she walked away Dustpaw sighed, even if he did get the hang of this he would never be accepted by Dapplefeather as a real clan cat.

He glanced up at silverpelt, bright blue and cloudless. Was StarClan real or was it just a myth. He caught sight of a bird and watched as it effortlessly lifted itself of the ground. "Those are good eating, if you like feathers," Dapplefeather scolded, "Even if you don't you could have caught it for the clan." She flicked her tail for him to follow, muttering about how selfish rogues were.

Dustpaw trotted along, spotting more birds in the trees, "Dapplefeather, do you ever wonder what it would be like to fly?" Dapplefeather snorted indignantly but didn't answer. "I mean, do you think you'd be any closer to StarClan if you could fly?"

Dapplefeather turned with teeth bared, "How about you stop asking stupid questions?" Dustpaw lowered his head and her fur lay flat again. "I'm not sure why we even let you in. You disrespect StarClan, you can't hunt, and StarClan knows if you can fight."

"I can fight," the apprentice muttered, "I had to fight WillowClan warriors because they didn't trust me. I had to take on every warrior they brought at me without flinching." Dustpaw remembered his fight with that clan in his quest to join them and shuttered.

Dapplefeather snorted, "It's a good thing they didn't or they would've had to train you. I'd consider them lucky."

The walk went on for a few minutes with no conversation. The bushes grew thicker until they altogether tangled into a cat constructed wall. There was only room enough for two cats to squeeze through the doorway at once. Dapplefeather shoved him aside and pushed through the door, not allowing him to even try to brush up against her. As soon as her tail disappeared the cat snuck in, his pelt snagging on the brush. When he got through he spotted all of the cats gathering under the Great Oak. Phoenixstar leaped onto the lowest branch, her lean muscles rippling under a golden soaked pelt. Her stripes glared red in the setting sun. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey meet under the Great Oak," she called. "I've called this meeting because tonight a young cat earns her warrior name." Dustpaw turned to see Heatherpaw shivering with excitement. She sat straight with her tail wrapped neatly over her paws. "In the fiery glow of the setting sun we call on our warrior ancestors to accept Heatherpaw as a fully fledged warrior of SunClan." The clan cats cheered, "Heatherpaw, you will now be called Heatherstream for your courage and quick thinking." Heatherstream bowed her head and let Phoenixstar brush her red tipped tail over her shoulder. The cats erupted in cheers, all except Dustpaw who knew he could never be accepted fully here.


	2. Chapter 2: Ishani's Wish

A beautiful, gold and red, exotic looking plane stared at the glittering stars above her with a sigh; it was going to be a long time until the next Wings around the Globe Rally when she'd see Dusty again. Hearing a noise, she turned to see her father standing beside her.

He pressed his wing against hers caringly. "You know, Ishani, whishing upon a shooting star is good luck. Sometimes wishes come true that way." He pointed with his nose back to the sky, "There's one now." The grey plane watched her close her eyes and whisper something under her breath. "There," he said, "You might see him soon," he paused before adding, "Are you going to stay out here all night? You know mother wouldn't have allowed it."

Ishani pressed her nose against his, "I'll stay out here a bit longer." He rubbed his nose against his once more before heading into the hanger behind her. The plane sighed again before closing her tired eyes for a moment. When she opened them again a column of white flames streaked toward her faster than ever. She gave one yelp before the flames hit her. Brilliant white surrounded her for a few moments. Then the world began to dim and go black…


	3. Chapter 3: The Thunderpath

"Dustpaw, why don't you go on a border patrol with Willowpelt and Larkpaw," It was the deputy of SunClan, Stormclaw. After giving him an annoyed expression, Stormclaw added, "What if I said you had to?"

Dustpaw flattened his ears but lopped over to the two cats waiting at the entrance. Larkpaw smiled, "It's not that bad going on a patrol. You get to see lots of things and sometimes get to chase other cats away. It feels good protecting the territory."

"Sure, Larkpaw," Dustpaw sighed, slightly agreeing with her. The tortoiseshell apprentice was one of the only cats who liked him.

The patrol ended up taking them to the far side of the territory where the thunderpath had been laid down. The cat's eyes watered as the acrid smell came to them. Larkpaw stood at its edge, "This is so cool! What is it?"

Willowpelt shoved her back. "That," she flicked her tail to the strip of hard, black ground, "Is the thunderpath."

"The thunderpath," Larkpaw repeated, "I've heard of that!"

"Yes you have," Willowpelt meowed, "And you should never, ever, go onto it unless in the most dire of emergencies." Larkpaw was wide eyed and full of curiosity. "Cats have died on there."

"How?"

"Monsters…" Willowpelt and Dustpaw both shuddered at the word. Dustpaw had nearly been run over by one when he was a kit. That's how he lost his mother.

Larkpaw shivered, "What do they look like?" As if in response, a huge metal creature swung by, its pelt gleaming, roar ringing in their ears, and eyes scanning the dawn as if in search of prey… in search of them.

"That is what a monster looks like," Dustpaw said, shaking. Larkpaw had leaped up and snuggled close to him, her brown eyes full of fear. He stroked his tail down her back caringly. "They never leave the thunderpath so if you're here, they won't get you."


	4. Chapter 4: A New Body

The darkness began to fade and surroundings came to her. She was in a forest but… everything was too _green_. The trees, the grass, everything was too green to be true. It was as if the best fertilizer ever had been sprayed on everything to make it this way. She slowly took in her surroundings. The trees were American, nothing she'd ever seen in India and the sky was different too. The color was right but the clouds were wrong. There were no tire track looking streaks, no airplane shaped clouds, just masses of white cotton ball fluffs. She decided that somehow she was dreaming and began to try to move. Pain swept through her and she… collapsed? Why were her wheels not working and landing gear not staying straight? She looked down to see two long tube-like structures sticking straight out of her, that wasn't right. She turned around to see a long rope like thing sticking out and trailing behind her. But the weirdest thing there was that her paint didn't gleam. Instead, her paint looked frayed like thin carpet strings and it was not the sunset colors it used to be. Now it was a goldenrod color and the rope had an almost auburn tip. Her head swirled for a minute before fainting…


	5. Chapter 5: A Cat of Golden Fur

Dustpaw, Willowpelt, and Larkpaw had completed their patrol and returned to see Phoenixstar whispering hurriedly to Stormclaw. The two had their heads close together and their tails lashed from side to side. Phoenixstar lifted his head and flicked his tail to us, "I'm sorry but will you come with me, Willowpelt, I need your help." Willowpelt dipped her head and followed the leader into her den, leaving Dustpaw and Larkpaw with Stormclaw.

Stormclaw looked at us and nodded, "Are you hungry, I just realized that I sent you out this morning without food." Both the cats nodded. "Alright, do you want to go hunting?"

"Yes!" Larkpaw nodded vigorously, Dustpaw nodded as well.

Stormclaw flicked his tail for us to leave. Dustpaw stepped forward, "Wait, you're letting us leave without a warrior?"

"I know that you don't need training in hunting, Dustpaw. You've lived on your own long enough to know that. I just wouldn't let you go on a border patrol without one. I don't know how well you can fight."

"What about me?" Larkpaw piped up.

Stormclaw rested the tip of his tail on her shoulder, "I trust you can do well on hunting as well?"

"I sure can!"

Dustpaw and Larkpaw slipped through the exit and trotted across the forest ground sniffing for a prey scent. Dustpaw picked up something a bit different than prey scent. It was cat scent. "Larkpaw, be quiet, I think we have an intruder on our paws." Larkpaw signaled that she understood and snuck forward. Dustpaw saw movement of golden fur, unsheathed his claws, and pounced.

"Wait!" Larkpaw yowled. Dustpaw had already landed… a mouse tail away from a golden furred she-cat. "She's asleep," Larkpaw said, examining the new cat. She was a golden color with three black paws, one in the front, two in the back.

Dustpaw growled, "She's not supposed to be here." Larkpaw looked at him with kit eyes and he relaxed a little. "Alright, now what do we do?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "wake her?"

Dustpaw put a sheathed claw on the cat's shoulder and shook her slightly. The she-cat's eyes flew open, revealing a pretty green color. "Where am I?" she groaned.

"In SunClan territory," Dustpaw hissed.

The she cat looked at him in confusion, "What… _are_ you?"

Larkpaw jumped in front of him, "Are you okay?"

The cat scanned her surroundings, "If this is a dream, yes, if it isn't, no."

"This isn't a dream," Larkpaw said, slightly confused. "This is real."

"I suppose so." The cat then fainted.

"Now what are we supposed to do with her?" Larkpaw asked, sniffing the cat. "She smells strange, not like any scent I've smelt before."

Dustpaw sniffed her as well, "Maybe she's a kittypet?"

"No," Larkpaw shook her head, "Kittypets don't smell like _that_!" She wrinkled her nose. "They smell like monsters and weird food."

"Well," Dustpaw started, "Phoenixstar needs to know about her so we've gotta bring her back to camp." He slipped her over his back. "Will you help me?"

Larkpaw nodded and lifted her up onto her shoulders, "This is a weird cat. She has a funny tail."

"And a funny nose," Dustpaw added, referring to her almost-mint-green nose.

The two cats struggled to camp with the unconscious cat on their shoulders. Heatherstream was leaving on a patrol with Goldflower and Dapplefeather. "Who is that?" She took in the scent, "And where is she from?"

"I'm not sure. She fainted before we could get anything out of her," Dustpaw explained.

Dapplefeather gave a look of scorn, "You're going to be in big trouble bringing her here."


	6. Chapter 6: Surrounded By Creatures

Ishani slowly opened her eyes once more and groaned. The two… things… that were staring at her before were still there but this time she was in a new place. This place, she observed, was far more secluded and protected than before and more of the… creatures… were trotting along around her. She clutched her head.

"You've been out for a long time there," one of the creatures stated, waving a round something in her face. He was grey with almost bright white stripes zigzagging across his body.

A second creature knocked him away. This one was such a brilliant orange that she, at first, thought she was staring into a fire. "What are you doing here?" She asked savagely.

Ishani tried to get up but the tube things connected to her were different from her landing gear in a way they were hard to control. "I don't know… I think I'm dreaming. Where's the runway or the stars or… or…" The other creatures were giving her looks that could only mean confused. _If this is a dream_, Ishani thought, _the creatures in my dreams should at least know a little bit about me_. Ishani lowered her head, maybe this wasn't a dream. Maybe the shooting star had something to do with it.

"Look, outsider, I'm not sure who you are but you aren't welcome here," the fire colored creature growled.

"Wait!" Another creature came up to her and stared into her eyes, "This might be the creature to save us all from the thunderpath!" Everyone turned their attention to her.

"Larkpaw," a brown and white creature said, "We don't need to be saved from the thunderpath. We need to stay away from it."

"But Willowpelt!" the one called Larkpaw complained, "This cat was sent by StarClan! I just know it. She smells like what I'd picture stars to smell like."

Yet another creature came to her, "Larkpaw's right, she smells of Cavern's Deep and StarClan cats."

The flame bodied creature softened, "If I can't trust a medicine cat then I can't trust anyone." She turned back to Ishani, "We welcome you to stay for if StarClan sent you here then you are welcome."

_Well, at least I'm not an intruder here_, Ishani thought, _but I still have no idea how to move or even what I am_.


	7. Chapter 7: Teaching a Cat How to Walk

**Hi! I'm sorry these chapters are really short... I'm just blazing through these but they should be getting longer as I go into the story.**

* * *

><p>Dustpaw looked at the new cat not knowing if he was still in trouble for bringing her here, "So… why don't we get you into the warriors den. It looks like you could use some rest." The new cat just stared at him blankly, "Great StarClan I hope I wasn't this clueless when I arrived!"<p>

"I… I'm not really sure how to move," the she-cat said.

"What?" Dustpaw shook his pelt, "You… what?"

"Look, I'm not sure if you'd know me but I'm Ishani, a Wings around the Globe Rally competitor, a plane known around the world."

"A what?" Dustpaw asked but was cut off.

"I'm not sure what I am anymore, I'm not sure how to move, and I certainly don't know where I am. One moment I'm sitting on a runway the next I'm zapped by a plume of white fire into this world as… as…"

Dustpaw was thoroughly confused, "A… cat?"

"Oh, is _that_ what I am?" Ishani swung her head around to look at herself. "Well, how do I move?"

Dustpaw cocked his head, "So… you can't move or you don't know how to move?"

Ishani looked annoyed, "I don't know how to move."

"Ah… okay, you first move one paw in front of another, like this and, yeah, that's pretty much it." Dustpaw didn't understand this cat.

Ishani slowly stood up but had trouble keeping her balance, "What am I doing? No creature can stand without wheels!"

"Okay, try using your tail to help you balance yourself." Dustpaw flicked his tail into the air to show her.

"Alright," Ishani began to steady herself. "Now, what did you say about moving… a _paw_?"

Dustpaw nodded, "Just like this," he took a few steps forward.

"So these are paws," Ishani held up one of hers and looked at it, "So why does that one," She turned her head to look at Larkpaw. Larkpaw came bounding to them, "have 'paw' at the end of 'lark'?"

"I'm an apprentice," Larkpaw explained, "And so is Dustpaw!"

On Ishani's face flashed fear, "Dusty! He's probably somewhere out here too. That shooting star I wished on probably did something to Dusty too!" Dustpaw looked at her confused; this was not the normal she-cat.

* * *

><p><strong>I had fun creating Ishani's reaction to having legs. I'll add more very soon!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Dusty

Dusty yawned and opened his eyes. He was in a house but not his. He was under a low table in the middle of the room, a leather couch sat in front of him, a television set sat on his other side, and a prickly rug was under him. He struggled to stand up, how long had it been since the ground had opened up and sucked him into this world, two, three days? A white, long furred cat sat on the couch. "Have a nice sleep?" he asked, leaping down near Dusty's paws.

Dusty smiled, "I slept fine, but I still need to get home to my world." Dusty was still trying to sort out how he had gotten here, in the world of housefolk and cats. "I hope you've got corn fuel or something, my tank is growling like crazy!"

"So, you're hungry?" the white cat asked, "I'm afraid I'm not sure what corn fuel is but if you're stomach's growling then I've got something for you." He led Dusty to brown pellets and cream liquid. "You'll like this. My housefolk give me the best food a cat could want!" Dusty wasn't sure, this was like nothing he'd eaten in his life but it sure as day smelled good. His mouth began to water as the tantalizing smell set in. He reached down and took a bite. It wasn't great but it was food. "Now try the cream," the house cat encouraged. Dusty began lapping up the liquid. This was better than anything he'd ever tasted even the fuel at Chug and Dottie's Fill n' Fly couldn't beat this. He almost finished the bowl. "I knew you'd like it," his friend said with a nod, "I'm not sure why you refused it before." Dusty didn't know why either, the food was just too strange to try.

"Look, thanks for the food, Fluffy, but I need to get back home. I can't stay here."

Fluffy looked at him calmly, "Until you figure out how you got here, you're not getting back." Fluffy looked up as a housefolk came down the stairs. Dusty meowed and ran, those creatures were not going to touch him as long as Dusty had any say. "Relax, Dusty, they aren't gonna hurt you." The housefolk scratched Fluffy under his chin. "I promise."

Dusty cautiously approached the housefolk on light paws. "I will claw you if you do anything to hurt me!" Dusty threatened, his voice drenched in cold fear. The housefolk gently dropped Fluffy onto the ground and picked Dusty up. Dusty began to relax as fingers threaded through his fur.

"I knew you were a house cat," Fluffy purred. "I don't know what you're talking about being what is it called… plane."

Dusty raised his head with a shudder, he was not a cat, that was for sure, and he would never allow himself to stay one, "I really am a plane… well… not anymore, but, I can't be a cat for much longer. Propwash needs me and Leadbottom will have my propeller if I don't help him spray the fields."

Fluffy shook his head, "I still have no idea what you're talking about. You are the weirdest cat I've ever met… and I've met a lot of weird cats."

Dusty scrambled outside as soon as the housefolk let go of him, "I need to get back before I decide to stay this way forever!" He paced back and forth until there seemed a path where the grass wore down.

"You need to get out?" Dusty whipped his head around to see a thin, lengthy cat standing on the wooden fence. "I can help with that." Dusty nodded vigorously before the cat jumped down. "There's a crack in the wood past that bush," he pointed to a rose bush. "I can show you around once you get out."

Dusty squeezed through the thorns of the rose branches and into the crack. What met his eyes surprised him. A black road stretched as far as he could see in every direction. "Whoa… why do housefolk have roads?"

"Oh," the black cat said, "You mean the blackpath. The twolegs drive machines on that thing. They're called cars."

"Cars?" Dusty meowed uneasily. "They have cars here?"

"Yep, they're nasty things. Like to run over cats, dogs, deer, squirrels, anything that gets in their way."

"No," Dusty said, "They're friendly, or at least most of them are. Some of my best friends are cars."

The black cat looked at him as if he were crazy, "Cars aren't alive, genius. I think you've been drinking too much cream."

"No, I'm from a different world, see?" Dusty tried wildly to explain, "A world where cars, planes, boats, and trains live! I'm a crop duster, I mean, have you ever seen an orange cat like me before?"

"Not one quite so orange," he said. "I don't believe you, but, you could be a good rogue."

Dusty looked ready to cry, "I really would rather just be back in Minnesota!"

The cat comforted him, "I think you should visit Mist, she'd know what to do with a cat like you."


	9. Chapter 9: A Chosen Cat

Ishani was starting to get the hang of walking around. It was easy, almost easier than learning how to fly. Dustpaw came up to her, "You need to go talk to Phoenixstar, she is starting to think you're a chosen cat or something."

"Wait, chosen cat?" Ishani didn't like where this was going.

Larkpaw bounded up, "Yep, they say that StarClan sent you to help us!"

"Help you with what?"

"Oh…" Larkpaw looked undecided. "Um, I'm not sure. Oh, maybe we can help you!"

"That makes more sense," Ishani thought, "I did wish to have more time with Dusty. Maybe he's here too, as a cat of course."

"You know," Larkpaw said with a question in her eyes, "You keep saying you didn't know what you were. Were you something else before you came here?"

Ishani was glad she had a chance to explain what she was. "I used to be a plane. A creature that can fly and I was one that was built to race." The two cats had no idea what she was talking about. "Okay," Ishani restarted, "Just picture a huge cat with wings and three big black paws. I was one of those. They have shining… fur that's smooth called paint."

"Does it gleam when the sun hits it?" Dustpaw asked.

"Yes, yes it does. Anyway, I was sitting, wishing on a shooting star to have more time with Dusty when a column of white fire shoots toward me and zapped me into this world." More cats had gathered around to hear. Some of them looked curiously at her, as if seeing her through new eyes.

Dustpaw had a look of fear on his face, "You were a m- monster."

Stormclaw ran his tail down his back, "Ishani was never a monster, just a strange creature."

"No," Dustpaw argued, "I've seen those creatures before. They had long, thin, and hard wings and fly without flapping them. They have big, black paws like the monsters of the thunderpath!"

"I wouldn't say he was wrong," Ishani nodded, "That does sound like a plane but I don't think planes, cars, or boats live in this world."

Stormclaw looked at Ishani, "You want to see a monster?"

Ishani didn't like the word 'monster' or its description. They sounded like horrible beasts and something she'd never want to see, _but_, she thought, _I could try to fit in with these cats because I have a feeling we're going to be staying here awhile. Learning their customs would help._ Ishani shook her pelt, "I probably should… but is it safe?"

Willowpelt smiled, "As long as you stay off of the thunderpath."

"You can see the thunderpath _after_ you go talk to Phoenixstar," Stormclaw said, reminding her to meet with SunClan's leader. Stormclaw led her to a hole in a tree and slipped in. Ishani slid into its dark, damp opening. The musty hole led into a larger room within the tree's trunk where a cat the color of fire sat with regal posture. "Ishani's here," Stormclaw purred.

"I see that," Phoenixstar hissed, "Do you know why you're here?"

Ishani didn't like the tone in the leader's voice. "No, I'm not."

Phoenixstar unsheathed her claws, "You are here to help us get rid of the rogues. StarClan sent you, I just know it. What cat has that color nose or that golden of a pelt? What do you say, Goldstar?"

Ishani shoved her ears back in fear. Why was this cat making her join her? "I say I need to find Dusty and leave. I don't know what StarClan is and why you're calling me Goldstar but I'm leaving!"

The leader's eyes narrowed, "You aren't leaving yet, not until the rogues have been dealt with. You will begin your warrior training and now will be called Goldpaw."

Ishani noticed shock flashing in Stormclaw's eyes at the mention of her becoming a warrior. "Who will train her?" he asked, dipping his head, "You can't and I… well, I have an apprentice already."

The she-cat turned to her deputy, "You will mentor her in secret," she whipped her head toward Ishani, green eyes glowing in the darkness like torches, "and you will not breathe a word about this. Most of the clan doesn't know about the rogues. We cannot have the clan thinking I am not fit to be leader."

_Ah, so she's worried about losing power,_ Ishani had to take that into account, a paranoid leader was a weak and very dangerous leader. "I accept becoming an apprentice," Ishani said as if Phoenixstar had simply asked her, "But I will not if you do not hold me like this. I shall be able to say what I like and wander as far as your territory allows. I will not be a prisoner but a member of this clan until the rogues are gone."

"Very well, Goldpaw, we'll have your apprentice ceremony tonight as the sun sets." The flame colored feline flicked her tail with narrowed eyes. Ishani could feel them as she crawled out of the tunnel. How had she gotten herself into this mess?


	10. Chapter 10: Into the Forest

Dusty followed Raven, as he had found out his name, to another house. This one was falling apart and rotting planks were scattered across the yard. "Welcome to our home!" Several cats were wondering around the structure and waved their tails to motion hello. "You'll like it here, Dusty. Some of us were kittypets, some of us were forest cats, and some of us were born as rogues. You'll find that the Tribe of Rogues will welcome you." Raven stopped and looked Dusty straight in the eye, "You have to earn your position here."

Dusty looked around him, this was far less organized than the Wings around the Globe but gave the same, thrilling experience, "Wait, you're offering me a position in your Tribe?"

"Yes," Raven flicked his tail to another cat that was lazily licking his fur. "Howdy there, newcomer," the cat meowed.

"Hi, I'm Dusty" Dusty responded shyly.

"Yer gonna join? You'll like it here, Duster, or my names not Rust!"

Rust suddenly crouched low to the ground as a huge cat with long, saber teeth padded forward. "Who's this, Raven?"

Raven seemed to fight to get his words out. "He escaped from a twoleg nest and would make a good rogue. Look him over and see."

The cat scanned Dusty down. "I see another weak cat that will be no use to us… unless," the cat's eyes glimmered, "Unless he could be used to infiltrate the forest." She hissed evilly and swiped a paw lightly across Dusty's fur before swatting Rust away. "I have a lot to say to you," she whispered in Dusty's ear, "and very little time." She burst into maniacal laughter and swung her tail, hitting Raven and another cat walking fearfully past. "Come my precious dusty cat, you'll help me greatly." She unsheathed one claw and sliced a few strands of fur off of the orange cat, examining them in her giant paw. "You'll do very nicely indeed."

Dusty fallowed her in fear to the other side of the rotting house where a palace like room sat. Mice scampered across the ground and an old couch sat red in a corner. "Now, dusty cat, what is your name."

"Just… what you said, Dusty…"

"Ahhh, is that your name, how pleasant." She ran her claws across the couch, tearing its cushions and whipped her head around, "Unfortunately I don't like pleasant names."

"Well… then call me… Dusts… call me… Dustsaber?"

"Good choice of names, Dustsaber; fierce, warrior-like, like me. So, Dustsaber, I need your help. The forest cats have lived their life of luxury for far too long and now it is time for me to rule! You need to gather intel about their customs and patrols, especially their patrols. Now, Dustsaber, will you promise to gain the forest cats' trust to help… me?" She pressed her unsheathed claw to her chest lightly and collapsed back on the couch.

Dusty knew he didn't have a choice, "Yes, I promise to gain the forest cats' trust…"

The saber toothed cat ran her claws over Dusty's fur, "Good kitty. Now, run along and do as you're told. Oh, and don't forget your mittens!" Dusty ran from her as she through her head back and laughed.

Raven looked at Dusty wide eyed and shocked, "You're… going to the forest?" Dusty nodded. "Cats who go there never come back," Raven said it like a death sentence.

"I guess you're not going to like it here," Rust said gloomily.

Gwenlilly, Dusty had learned the saber toothed cat's name, showed him to another road heading towards the forest, "Just keep walking and you'll get to it. And don't get hit by monsters on the way!" She once again laughed and pushed Dusty face first onto the road. "Ta-ta, dusty cat!"

Dusty felt homesick as he trotted along the side of the road, knowing not where he was going. When dusk came was when he saw that the trees were growing denser. The orange and white cat began to feel his fur prickling at every step, aware that an evil cat could be hiding behind any tree waiting to pounce. A rustle in the trees was all he heard before heavy brown paws landed on him, pressing against his neck. "Who are you, kittypet?" he spat in Dusty's face. "You'd better have a good reason to be here!"


	11. Chapter 11: When Dusty Arrives

_Alright_, Ishani thought, _swipe, lunge, duck… wait!_ Stormclaw's unsheathed claw swiped over her ears. "Goldpaw stop falling for that trick!" It had been the third time Stormclaw had tricked her into dodging left instead of right. All Ishani wanted to do right now was fly away back to India as a plane.

"You are pathetic!" Phoenixstar hissed. "The rogues are much stronger than that. Gwenlilly is a saber toothed cat and you'll have to fight her in order for us to even have a chance."

They were fighting in a secluded clearing with only Phoenixstar, Stormclaw, and Dustpaw who had come along on request of Ishani. Unlike Stormclaw had said, they hadn't gone to see a "monster". "You are going to learn," Dustpaw shouted from the bushes, "You're getting better!"

Phoenixstar turned with bright green eyes on Dustpaw but didn't say anything. Ishani wanted to attack with her newly learned battle moves but knew she'd be easily defeated. Dustpaw, in one way, was a lot like Dusty… _oh, Dusty, where are you?_ All of the cats in the clearing jumped as a howl pierced through the forest. Phoenixstar bounded off with Stormclaw, foolishly leaving Dustpaw and Ishani behind. "So… you are now called Goldpaw?" Dustpaw asked.

Ishani sighed, "Yes, I am. I don't know what your leader is thinking that I'm going to do. I'm not going to fight anyone. You saw me. I'm built to race not to kill."

Dustpaw felt as if his pelt was heavy, he liked this cat but he couldn't help feeling that the cat already had someone else. Whoever this Dusty was, he was her mate. "I can maybe help you… I'm built to be a warrior."

"Not now," Ishani shook her head, "Phoenixstar and Stormclaw should be back soon."

As if in response, Stormclaw trotted to them with his eyes blazing, "I think your 'Dusty' has come." Ishani bounded to the camp where an orange and white cat sat, surrounded. His eyes were blue and wide with fear. Ishani could sense that he was Dusty. She trotted over and rubbed her head against his side. Dusty jumped back.

"Dusty," Ishani comforted, "It's me, Ishani." Dusty's face was full of relief. "Yes, don't you see? We're both cats but how did you get here?"

Dusty opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again, "I… well, the ground opened up and I fell through. When I woke up, I was a cat in a house and these really weird creatures owned this cat named Fluffy. Then… then…" Dusty closed him mouth and glanced around. "Then I wondered over here," he was lying, Ishani could tell by his voice.

"Dusty, whatever happened before doesn't matter. We just have to get home."

"No," Phoenixstar growled, "You are going to help us fight and destroy the rogues. You promised, Goldpaw."

Dusty's fur stood on end and his claws unsheathed. "We don't belong here, we gotta get home."

"Oh?" Phoenixstar sighed, "Then I guess I just have to let you… go to Mist to have your mind changed."

"Who's Mist?" the two cats-that-weren't-cats asked.

"One of the cats come down from StarClan."

**Okay, I know these chapters are extremely short but I can't seem to stop writing them this way. They just seem to need to end where they do. This story should surprise you in it's ending which is coming up in a few chapters here I think... Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: To Mist

Dustpaw looked at Ishani, Dusty, and Larkpaw as they were paraded through the forest by Phoenixstar, Stormclaw, and Dapplefeather. They were going on the journey to find Mist. Mist lived deep within the forest and only Phoenixstar and several rogues knew about her. Dustpaw couldn't help having a bad feeling about Mist and her strange ways. They said she was not a creature to be messed with but also one that was the wisest of the forest.

The trekked through marshland and across stone like ground but they stopped when a strikingly busy thunderpath crossed their path. "The blackpath," He heard Dusty breath. Dustpaw coughed as one of the monsters flew by. Ishani shrieked and ran towards it full speed. Dusty and Stormclaw grabbed her tail just before her claws hit the edge of the hard, black ground.

"What are you doing?" Dusty screamed, "Those aren't real cars. They aren't alive! They'd run right over you if you had set tire on that road!"

Ishani looked absolutely shaken at Dusty's outburst but Dustpaw nodded. He didn't know what he would've done without the she-cat. _Wait, no, Ishani already has a mate! _Dustpaw thought, inwardly slapping himself. He sighed as they waited for the thunderpath to clear up. They scurried across one by one, low to the ground. Dustpaw was the third to get across, followed by Dusty, Larkpaw, and Stormclaw. Only Dapplefeather was left. The thunderpath began to get busier. "That cat can't cross," Dusty mumbled, closing his eyes as she leapt out onto it. A yowl could be heard shortly after along with the roar of a monster. Dustpaw stared in shock as his mentor's paw got stuck under the paw of a gleaming monster as red as blood. Phoenixstar bounded across to Dapplefeather's aid as soon as the monsters were gone.

Dustpaw and Stormclaw walked forward to the fallen warrior, Larkpaw leaned on Ishani and Dusty stood ridged and had his eyes tightly closed. Dustpaw leaned over his mentor whose breathing was labored. Blood flowed from her paw. Phoenixstar looked devastated and even Stormclaw, who really didn't like Dapplefeather, looked sad. Dustpaw only sunk on the thunderpath until a roar of a monster and the fumes that came with it grew close. The three healthy cats jumped to safety, unable to save their injured clan mate on the road. They heard a sickening crunch and a cut off yelp then nothing. None of the cats turned back to see what had become of Dapplefeather. Dusty, although he had not seen any of it, looked to most shaken. "The road was my home, now it's a death trap…"

They came to a cave bigger than anything Dustpaw had ever seen. Phoenixstar looked nervous but took a tentative step forward. "We come for Mist's assistance," she called. A howl ensued and a great silver creature stepped out, her fur like stars and her muzzle long… _a wolf._


	13. Chapter 13: A Wolf of StarClan?

Dusty gasped at the sight before him, a creature like a cat but then again like nothing he'd ever seen. He glanced around at the other cats for any comfort. Only Phoenixstar looked calm as she stood in front of the creature. Dustpaw shuddered, "Mist is… a… wolf? But Phoenixstar said you were a cat come down from StarClan!"

"Yes, I am a wolf but she would have never told you that. You would never have come," the wolf gave him a cold glare. "I am Mist. What may I do for you?"

Phoenixstar stepped forward, "I am here about two cats. They both show up here inexplicably and claim to have been something a lot like a monster. I believe that this one," She flicked her tail to Ishani, "Is the one to rid us of the Tribe of Rogues." Dusty shivered. He now knew why none of the cats sent to the woods returned: they were being taken to a wolf named Mist to be destroyed. He looked at Mist and saw that she was shaking her head at him. "You, Dusty, are not to be on that mission. Your mission is to help SunClan. There is a reason they told you to go to the forest but the reason is not what you think. Gwenlilly will be destroyed and the good cats under her command will be set free."

Ishani spoke up, "So you are here to tell me I must fulfill this "prophecy" I've been given?"

"You will not return home without fulfilling it. That is a promise."

"Then tell us what to do," Dusty demanded, hissing.

The wolf nodded, "I can tell you one part of how to defeat them but it's up to you to accomplish it."

Dusty and the rest of the cats stayed in the cave and listened to Mist's plan. Tomorrow they'd execute it.


	14. Chapter 14: Two New Warriors

Ishani felt excitement flowing through her pelt that morning but the plan was risky and first they'd have to return to SunClan camp alive. The cat padded slowly with the others as they came to the road that had killed Dapplefeather. The cat was gone but they, in their minds, could still see the she-cat in her last moments. Everyone was gloomy as they crossed the road. There was only one car that passed this time. No trouble came to them the whole way through. Dustpaw kept looking at her as if her pelt was glowing and Dusty kept giving him evil looks.

She slipped through the camp entrance along with the others. Phoenixstar leapt up onto the lowest branch of the Great Oak to call a meeting. The clan cats gathered around and she explained the plan. Dusty was dismissed to do his part and everyone else waited for the leader to let them go and prepare. "Under the rising sun I call two apprentices up to earn their warrior names: Larkpaw and…" she hesitated before meowing, "Dustpaw. They have proved themselves throughout the week and shall now be announced warriors. Larkpaw, you will from now on be called Larksong. We honor your curiosity and honesty. Dustpaw, from now on you will be called Duststripe for your courage and determination. I know that you are supposed to sit silent vigil tonight but you must rest, for your first battle shall be tonight under the half moon!" She dismissed the now cheering crowd and walked over to Ishani. "I hope you return home safe, I won't see you again after this battle. Mist told me a bit more than everyone else. I know what will happen if the plan works out."

Ishani nodded and then trotted off to help the rest of SunClan prepare…

The moon shone brightly when Dusty returned to the forest to meet with Ishani. "Okay," he said, "The Tribe is coming here and they're going to the road. The 747 has landed."

Ishani relayed the news, "He's ready for stage two."

Phoenixstar gave a quick signal with her tail for SunClan's warriors to move in. The battle had begun…

* * *

><p><strong>I know, short chapters and constant minor cliffhangers... annoying right? But don't worry, I should have the next chapters posted soon. Please review!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: The Start of the Plan

Duststripe basked in the attention for a moment before hopping down from the Great Oak. Every cat looked ready for the plan, tensed, waiting. Phoenixstar flicked her tail to signal that the time had come to move in. Larksong brushed up against him, "Good luck, Duststripe."

Duststripe nodded, feeling warm at her compliment but didn't let that distract him from slinking to the thunderpath with the rest of the clan on queue. He looked at the warriors ahead of him; Lionbreath and Tigerheart. Their muscles rippled under their pelts as they increased speed. Duststripe found himself pushing twice the speed they had a moment ago. They had been spotted.

Strange warriors pounced out of the brush onto the clan cats. Dusty leapt onto his own 'tribe' and fought tooth and claw with a huge black cat. Two other cats of the tribe pounced upon their own cats. Duststripe swiped his claws over a gold and black cat's ears when he heard a roar. The roar made every cat from both sides freeze mid battle. A huge saber toothed cat appeared majestically from out of the bushes, her tail regally swishing back and forth: Gwenlilly. She walked up to Phoenixstar. "What do you think you're doing?" The cat growled fiercely, "You know you cannot beat me. Not even if your whole clan jumped upon me would you succeed! If you know what's good for you, you should give up, surrender."

Phoenixstar looked tiny against Gwenlilly's muscular body but still she stood tall. "I will lose all of my nine lives before I let you take over the forest!" she spat. "SunClan will fight to the death if you do not leave."

The tiger laughed hysterically, "You think you can defeat me? Well why don't we put that to the test? Tribe of Rogues, attack!" She swatted pure air as Phoenixstar dodged, flying into the huge cat's side. Gwenlilly chortled, "Ha, you do don't you?" Suddenly Gwenlilly swatted Phoenixstar away and turned her head to Dusty. Her eyes went red. "_You!_ You are the one who lead my tribe into this battle!"

She lunged and Dusty rolled away. "I have to say," Dusty said smugly, "You played right into my wheels." Gwenlilly swatted at him, swiping her claws at whatever she could. Nobody fought for a few long moments, staring at the orange and white cat as he seemed to fly at the saber. Gwenlilly grabbed him, bringing Dusty to the ground and pressing a paw to his chest.

"It's too bad you did that. I could have given you an entire forest, a whole group of cats to command." Gwenlilly locked her jaws around Dusty's neck and bit down. The cat's eyes lit up with pain before lolling back and going limp. A scream pierced the air: Ishani. Gwenlilly turned to the scream with wild eyes and lunged toward her. Duststripe raked his claws against his opponent's shoulder before jumping forward to protect the she-cat. His opponent slammed into him and Duststripe had to turn his attention to fighting the big warrior off.


	16. Chapter 16: Fulfilling a Mission

Ishani's anger was all that was controlling her at the moment. She wouldn't let that horrible saber toothed cat get away. She stormed at Gwenlilly, raking her claws down the evil cat's heels. Gwenlilly roared, outraged at the small golden cat. Gwenlilly hacked and slashed at whatever moved but Ishani kept just out of reach. The she-cat pelted to the thunderpath, towards a car, with the saber cat on her heels. "I. Will. Destroy. You," Gwenlilly ranted, grabbing Ishani's tail in her teeth. Ishani yelped but struggled onward. Two bright beams of light pierced through the night and Ishani ran to them.

Gwenlilly now had a hold of her tail and was laughing manically through the mouthful of fur. "Your time is up, follower of Dustsaber!"

Ishani turned and gave her a smug look, "As is yours." With that Ishani and Gwenlilly felt a terrible crushing, heard a deafening roar, and their worlds were going black as the car bore down on them. Ishani lay crippled on the side of the road. Pain was everywhere, hurtling through her body in waves.

Duststripe slowly came up to her; his ear ripped and scratches bleeding. "Ishani, you have freed us from the Tribe of Rogues… the forest is safe."

Ishani smiled weakly before the world dimmed.


	17. Chapter 17: My Fault

Duststripe couldn't believe it. She was gone… her and her mate were gone. One lay dead from Gwenlilly's jaws and the other lay crushed at the side of the thunderpath. Every cat slowly filed around Ishani's body and mourned. Even those of the Tribe of Rogues came to pay respects to the cat that freed them of the saber. Duststripe stared for a few moments before looking away, looking away toward where Dusty lay. Two cats, one black, the other brown with patches of black and tan sat mourning over him. Duststripe walked glumly over to them. The black cat looked up, "I was the one that brought him to the Tribe. I'm the one responsible for all of this."

The second cat sobbed, "I told him he'd be happy with the Tribe. I lied to him!"

The black cat patted his shoulder, "Come on, Rust, you told him that he'd like it because you didn't know that Gwenlilly would send him to the forest."

Phoenixstar came up to the two cats with a huge grin on her face. "What are you three doing? They're fine, you'll see them again."

"What do you mean?" Rust sniffled.

Phoenixstar winked. "Now is not the time to tell you. They themselves will at the right time."

Duststripe looked at the leader in complete confusion, "What?"

"Go talk to Runningflight and then go to bed. You'll be explained everything."

Duststripe, Rust, and the black cat slowly went to the camp where warriors were already sliding into their dens. Runningflight, the medicine cat, sat tending to an apprentice's wounds when they arrived. Runningflight hurriedly finished her job and then turned to them. "Let me guess, Phoenixstar sent to here." The three cats nodded. "Well, I know what you want. You want poppy seeds to help you to sleep because, for one: you need rest, and for two: an important message is waiting for you.


	18. Chapter 18: Back to Planes

Dusty slowly rose to his paws, where was he? He was in the forest where they were fighting yet no other cats seemed to be there. Memories of Gwenlilly picking him up in her jaws came flooding back so strong that Dusty almost collapsed onto the fresh grass. He then heard a rustle in the bushes and a shape of a gold cat slowly appeared. Ishani was there. "What happened?" Dusty asked, rubbing his flank against hers.

Ishani looked like she'd seen a ghost, "I saw you! You were dead!"

"No," Dusty shook his head, "I'm right here."

"Wait," Ishani said, flicking her tail for silence, "I died… I died on the road, crushed by a car."

"So… we're in heaven? As cats?"

"No, you're in StarClan as cats," a soft voice said behind them. They turned to see a blue grey cat standing regally in front of them with several others beside her. "I am Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, a clan that used to live very near SunClan.

A bright tabby stepped forward, "I am Sunstar, SunClan's first leader."

"Remember me?" Dapplefeather asked Ishani with a smile. Ishani just stood wide eyed. "We have come to return you to your true selves. I'm sorry for the inconvenience of having to bring you into this world but SunClan needed help." Dusty shook his head, confused.

"Now," Bluestar said, "How about turning you back into planes then?"

Dusty felt his soul soar from a body of a cat back into that of an airplane once more, a rather strange process at the least. It felt good to have wings once more and to see his orange hood and black propeller in front of him. Now Bluestar and the other cats were smaller but they still smiled. Dusty smiled back. "How do you like it?" Sunstar asked, her pelt flickering transparently.

"It feels great to be back!" The crop duster said, testing his flaps, ailerons, rudder, and elevators to see if they still worked.

He glanced around to see Ishani smiling happily at being an airplane once more. "No more battle training!" She sighed, "I was not built for that."

Dusty cocked his head, "They made you train for battle." Bluestar flicked her tail for silence.

"There is one more thing you have to do before returning home.

"And what's that?" Dusty asked.

"Telling your friends that you're okay."

Dusty and Ishani glanced at each other in confusion before being lead to a different part of the forest where moonlight shone down on them brightly.


	19. Chapter 19: An Agreement

Duststripe's eyes felt heavy as he lay down with his two new found friends in the den. The world shifted to black until a scene flickered into his mind. He was on the edge of a moonlight swathed field and two large creatures stood quite far in front of him. Monsters… no, these were not monsters, they were different, they _smelled_ different, no, they smelled _familiar_. "Dusty, Ishani, is that you?" Duststripe slowly got to his paws and looked harder at the creatures. They were Dusty and Ishani, he knew it. Rust yawned behind him along with the black cat who he had found out that his name was Raven. Raven opened his eyes and gasped.

Duststripe shrugged and pointed to the two creatures in the field, "You recognize them?"

"No," Raven shook his head but padded forward to look at them more closely. "Wait, that's Dusty isn't it. It's him as a… what was it called… plane."

Duststripe sighed, "Okay, I think we should say hello and goodbye."

"Hello and goodbye," Raven repeated in a joking manner.

"No, not here," Duststripe rolled his eyes, "We should tell it to them."

Rust woke up, "Tell what to who?"

"Just follow me," Duststripe sighed, walking into the field.

The first creature spoke, "Raven, Rust, what are you doing here?" This was definitely Dusty.

Duststripe smiled, "I think we're here to say goodbye, after all you are planes again."

"Yep, it feels good to be a crop duster again but I'll kinda miss being a cat."

"As will I," Ishani nodded. "I guess this is the end of this adventure," Ishani chuckled. "Boy, will we have a story to tell when we get home."

Raven and Rust hopped up on Dusty's wings and said their goodbyes while Duststripe went to Ishani. "I'll miss you, you know," he said. "I don't really want you to leave."

"I'll miss you as well but I, for one, am glad I'm not a cat anymore." Duststripe didn't want her to think that and Ishani must have noticed. "Don't worry; maybe we could see each other again someday. Who knows what could happen?"

Duststripe forced a smile, "Sure, maybe." He turned his head to see Dapplefeather nodding.

"It's time to go," Dapplefeather ordered, "for both cats and planes."

Duststripe sighed and hopped down from Ishani's wing, said goodbye to Dusty and touched noses with Dapplefeather. The world of StarClan disappeared and the roof of the warriors' den came into view. Raven and Rust brushed their tails down his back and Larksong pressed herself caringly against him. He smiled at Larksong, seeing her through different eyes. Larksong smiled back and a silent agreement was made between the four cats that they'd never, ever forget the two cats-who-where-planes for all of eternity, including their journey to StarClan and back…

**Well that's the end of Duststripe's part of the story but not Dusty and Ishani's parts of the story... there's more coming soon and the end is very, very near...**


	20. Chapter 20: Back Home to India

Ishani looked at Dusty one last time before turning to Dapplefeather. "Alright, I'm ready to leave."

Dapplefeather nodded but then held up a paw, "Wait, I have to tell you two that you will return but not as cats. You may or may not see your friends again I hate to say. StarClan only know so much. Be prepared to face a danger greater than this squabble with a tribe. This danger will threaten the survival of the entire vehicular race." Ishani shivered as Dapplefeather's words were whisked away and a runway with stars floating above her appeared. Ishani was back in India two hours after she had last been here. Her father came out of the hanger.

"Father, you'd never believe what happened to me!" Ishani explained her story.

Her father just shook his nose, "You are right, I don't believe what happened to you." _What an active imagination my daughter has_, he thought.

Ishani was slightly disappointed when he didn't believe her but she knew that she had had more time with Dusty and he'd believe her no matter what.


	21. Chapter 21: Boy, Have I Got a Story

Dusty let the darkness envelope him for a moment before opening his eyes. A harsh knocking at the door could be heard and Skipper's voice yelling. Dusty yawned as if he had simply fallen asleep and rolled over to the door. Skipper stood, looking rather annoyed, with wings extended and a scowl on his face. "You better have a good explanation for not being on time for your training," he said bluntly.

Dusty sighed, "Boy, do I have a story to tell to you."

Skipper half listened half slept during Dusty's story. Where ever did he come up with it? When the ending came, Skipper almost burst out laughing. "Sure," he said, trying not to snicker, "and boats can fly."

Dusty sighed, nobody but Ishani would believe him. Skipper took Dusty to train but Dusty's mind was on more pressing matters, the matters that Dapplefeather had warned him about…

**And that all leads up into the sequel (which might take awhile before coming out). Look out for the next story: The Wolves of Propwah! Please review, thanks.**


End file.
